Harry Potter and The Grudge
by BlitzHunter222
Summary: Moving into a new home is meant to be a new start, but Cho is about to find out it isn't that simple anymore, due to the house's previous tenants. Warnings: Character Death, language, blood and gore, paranormal happenings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Grudge/Ju On. So please no one sue me. Harry Potter is the property of J K Rowling and Ju On is property of Takashi Shimizu, but I do own the plot and Cho's Aunt

I also need a Beta, but whoever Betas this story needs express knowledge of the Japanese Version and not the American remake, if you try to Beta it without this knowledge I will refuse you outright. If you are interested, say so in a review or send me a PM via my profile.

Summary: - Moving into a new home is meant to be a new start, but Cho is about to find out it isn't that simple anymore, due to the house's previous tenants.

Warnings: - Character Death, language, blood and gore, paranormal happenings.

Oh yeah I've never actually been to a will reading so any mistakes in it at the beginning please tell me.

This chapter is unbetaed.

**Harry Potter and the Grudge**

WHEN SOMEONE DIES IN THE GRIP OF A POWERFUL RAGE...

A CURSE IS BORN.

THE CURSE GATHERS IN THAT PLACE OF DEATH.

THOSE WHO ENCOUNTER IT WILL BE CONSUMED BY ITS FURY.

**From Ju On - The Grudge  
>(A.N Finally found Ju-On's proper catch line)<strong>

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We are gathered here today for the reading of the last Will and Testament of Fang-Hua Chang" said the lawyer in charge of the reading. Cho looked around the room seeing people that she'd never seen before even though they where her family, supposedly.

"To my Parents I leave my worldly possessions and 100 0000 galleons to take care of them and hopefully pay for my funeral" both her grandparents nodded at that. "To my younger sister Ling I leave 50 000 galleons and my house in China" Ling dries her eyes and nods in acceptance of this. "To my older brother Shen and family I also leave 50 0000 galleons and my home in Japan with this message torch the place to the ground and don't go inside" her parents looked confused at this but nodded. "This concludes the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Fang-Hua Chang" with that the lawyer left the room followed by her grandparents and her other aunt.

"Well this looks like an excellent opportunity to send Cho to live on her own" her father mentioned to her mother. "But dear what about that warning she gave us" her mother replied. "Nonsense, we're wizards it probably nothing" her father retorted back "Say Cho" he said while turning towards her "What do you say about moving to Japan and living on your own".

Cho ponders for a second thinking about it. "I think I might like that" she says "It'll get me away from all the bad memories here" thinking of the war and Cedric's death. "See Honey Cho wants to go" Shen exclaimed to her mother. "Fine let her, but if anything happens to her it'll be your fault" her mother all but screeched at him, turning to Cho "Honey are you sure you want to go" she asked. "Yes Mom, I want to get away from here and make a new start" Cho answered "If going to Japan is the best answer so be it, I'll write you every month to tell you how I'm getting on". Her mother gave a defeated look, before saying "Ok Honey if that what you want just watch out for yourself while you're out there" her mother sighed before continuing "I just don't want anything bad happening to you, take care of yourself there may be truth to that warning" taking a sideward glance at her husband "No matter what your father may think, remember Japan has a lot of legends that have truth to them".

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think and also if you want to beta.**

**Sorry it's so short; next one I promise should be longer.**

**So please R+R.**


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

BlitzHunter222

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
